A Good Thing Never Lasts
by RoXy-BiG-mOuTh
Summary: The title says it all! Pairings revealed inside
1. Was It Something We Did?

**Author's Notes:** Only a short opening chapter but it will do for now! 

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Hey dad, look at me,**

**Think back and talk to me,**

**did I grow up according to plan?**

**And do you think I'm wasting my time,**

**Doing things I wanna do?**

**But it hurts when you disapproved all along.**

**And now I try hard to make it,**

**I just wanna make you proud.**

**I'm never gunna be good enough for you**

**Can't pretend I'm alright**

**And you can't change me

* * *

**

Wolverine scanned the fridge. As it was the fridge of a school, there was no beer. That, Wolverine didn't like. He slammed the door shut and opened the cupboard instead, and took out a soda.

He sat at the table sipping it slowly.

"Getting bored of soda yet?"

Wolverine looked to the doorway to see Rogue smiling.

"I miss my beer already."

Rogue smiled and sat opposite him. "Go to Scott's room," she said to him. "He has some beer under his bed I think."

"If it's been in dickless's room, I don't want it."

Rogue laughed.

"What you laughing at?"

"You; you're funny."

"Nah kid, I'm just my normal self," Rogue sighed.

"I heard about a new club in town. Maybe you could take me there one night?"

"Maybe…or maybe I could go and get a beer from there."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Boys and their beer!"

Storm came in and said, "What's this about a new club?"

"Rogue said there's a new club in town, and I miss my beer so I might go there."

"Scott's got beer under his bed."

"Yeah but like I said to Rogue, if it's been in dickless's room, I don't want it."

Storm laughed. "And she laughed." Wolverine rolled his eyes, "I'm hilarious!" he said sarcastically, and had both the girls in stitches.

He stood up and left the room.

"Was it something we did?" asked Storm, still laughing.


	2. Confessions On A Dance Floor

**Author's Notes:** Second chapter, not expecting any reviews because it's all written in advance

* * *

**I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,**

**I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute**

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes,**

**And she's loving it with that body I just know it**

**

* * *

**

Logan walked up to his room and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He had a splitting headache for no reason at all.

There was a knock at the door and Rogue walked in.

"Me and Storm thought we'd done something to upset you." She told him, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Don't come too close," Logan warned.

"Is it because of my powers?" she asked him.

"No…it's for a reason I can't say," he sighed.

"Logan, you can tell me anything. You're like a brother to me," she wanted to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but she knew she couldn't.

"I think there's still one thing I can't tell you, but I know that if I keep it in I'll end up saying it anyway," he told her.

"Logan," she pleaded.

"I'll tell you what kid, learn to control your power, and I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Concentrate on not wanting my power. You only want yours. That's all you need, okay? Just concentrate on not wanting my power." Xavier told Rogue who was sitting in his office. It had been a month since she first started practising to control her power, and by now she was very good at it.

Xavier touched her hand, yet Rogue didn't take his power. She didn't want his power, was what she had to think.

She concentrated hard, until Xavier let go.

"Well, I think you ought to ask Logan what he was going to tell you as you can now properly control your power," Xavier told her.

"Somehow I don't think he'll tell me," she muttered before leaving to go find him.

She found him in the kitchen on his own.

"Hey kid," he said, taking a swig of his drink.

"You owe me something."

"I do?"

"Yes, you said that once I learn to control my powers, you'll tell me what you wouldn't tell me one month ago."

"Err…" Logan thought for a moment. "It's…complicated," he told her.

"I'm listening," she said, a little bubble of hope growing inside her. What if…? No. He doesn't feel that way, she might, but he surely doesn't.

"Hey Rogue," came a voice from the door. Logan looked round to see Bobby. He took a seat next to her and took hold of her hand. "Don't you think its great?" he asked. "Rogue can control her powers!"

Logan grunted, before getting up and leaving the room. Rogue looked at Bobby as if it was his fault.

"Go find your girlfriend Bobby," she said angrily.

"You are my girlfriend," he said, a little confused.

"No," she said. "I saw you with Kitty. Go find her, because I am most certainly not your girlfriend."

She left Bobby sitting there, feeling, in a way, heartbroken, but free too. Now he _could_ get Kitty!

Again, Logan was in his room, pondering over his feelings. Did he love Rogue? Or was she just an obsession? He didn't love Jean anymore, he knew that. He couldn't love her…not now that she had gone died, thanks to him. But she asked him to.

Did he love Rogue?

He couldn't…she was too young…

But she was beautiful and intelligent.

He was pulled out of his dream when Rogue entered and sat down next to him.

"I just had an argument with Bobby," she said. She'd obviously been crying by the way her voice was cracking.

Hesitantly, he put an arm round her. She leant into his embrace, and cried on his shoulder.

Logan put his other arm round her too, so he was cuddling her, holding her close. She wrapped her arms round his waist, and buried her head in his muscular shoulder.

"How about I take you to that new club to celebrate you being able to control your powers, and the loss of the dickhead Bobby?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded. He felt so warm against her, that she wanted to stay there forever, but he pulled away.

"Go get ready," he told her. "I'll meet you in the hall in ten minutes."

She smiled and she left the room, feeling all light inside. Bobby was gone, and now Logan was acting kinder to her…

* * *

Rogue met him in the hall ten minuets later, and he smiled at her appearance. She had a short skirt and crop top on, with knee high boots. She stepped down the stairs with grace, and up to Logan.

She saw Bobby out of the corner of her eye, as did Logan. He offered his arm to her, and she gladly accepted it. She saw Bobby getting really mad. The chair he was gripping turned to ice. That made her smile.

"Now then," Logan said. "My RX8, or Scott's motorcycle?"

"Scott's motorcycle."

They smiled at each other and Logan led her to the bike.

"M'lady," he said in a posh butler voice, bowing before her. She giggled and curtseyed to him, before taking his hand and throwing one leg over the bike. He got on in front of her, and she moved closer to him from behind. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and sat comfortable with one leg either side of him.

He revved the engine before speeding off.

"LOGAN!" they heard Scott cry as they drove, causing them both to laugh.

* * *

"Beer and an orange juice," Logan told the bar tender as he sat down. They bar tender served their drinks, before leaving them to converse.

Rogue stood up, and walked over to the dance floor. A Britney Spears song had just started – Boom Boom it was called.

I begin to dance just a little bit, to turn you on

Well those words were correct. She started to dance, and it did turn Logan on. That figure on the dance floor. He stood up and walked over to her, and stood in front of her. She turned her back on him and spun round.

Watching every inch of my body, like you wanted to play

He scanned her up and down, and she smiled at him, dancing more.

"So…" she said, coming up to him and lacing her arms round his neck flirtaciously."What were you going to tell me?"

Big chance Logan, he thought. "That you're beautiful," he said, not feeling as embarrassed as he thought he would. He put his arms round her waist and she let go of his neck. She leant back and he supported her, and she swung her head a little before coming back up.

"Anything else?" asked Rogue letting him spin her round.

He took a deep breath, "I love you."

Rogue stopped dead for a couple of seconds, "Really?" she asked, coming back up to him. She pulled herself close to him, and he brought their faces closer.

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "Too big of an age difference, and everyone else will call it wrong."

"Actually," she said in her southern drawl. "I don't care what they think. It's what we want. I love you too."

She closed the space between their faces, locking their lips. Logan held her close.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Author's Notes:** I'm either writing too much, or this three day spam block is taking forever…

* * *

**I'm not a perfect person,**

**There are many things I wish I didn't do,**

**But I continue learning,**

**I never meant to do those things to you,**

**And so I have to say before I go,**

**That I just want you to know,**

**I found a reason for me,**

**To change who I used to be,**

**A reason to start over new,**

**And the reason is you.

* * *

**

Loganled Rogue from the garage and upstairs. Her room was only across the hall from his, but he knew he'd still miss her, even if it was only overnight.

He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, never wanting to let go. Rogue pushed herself onto him, and through his bedroom door. She pushed him onto the bed and leant over him. She kissed him again, but Logan pulled away.

"Rogue you're young," he told her.

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't want to go further than needed. We can't push your concentration to its limits either," he sighed. "I'm not saying I don't love you, I'm just saying you're young. You should get my meaning."

Rogue smiled at him, "I understand."

She stood up, walked round the bed and lied on top of the covers, next to Logan.

"Mind if I stay?" she put on a puppy dog look; it tormented Logan so he couldn't resist.

"You can stay forever."

He leant over and kissed her.

* * *

Rogue woke, yet couldn't feel the warmth of Logan next to her. She sat up frantically, and gazed at her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in Logan's room, but now he was nowhere in sight.

She panicked, thinking he'd run again, so jumped out of bed.

"Hey kid, why so nervous?"

Rogue looked round at the door that led to the en suit shower room, and saw Logan with a towel wrapped round his waist.

"I thought you'd run again," she muttered, feeling very silly.

Logan embraced her, and told her softly; "I'm here for good, and you've still got my dog tags, if I left, I'd still have to come back for them."

Rogue laughed at him, cuddling up close. She could hear his heartbeat, soothing her almost to sleep.

She pulled back a second, "You need to get dressed," she told him.

Logan looked down, and realised his towel was slowly sliding off his waist.

"Good point," he said slowly before grabbing some clothes. "Look away," he ordered.

* * *

Rogue sat day-dreaming at her desk. She wasn't taking in anything of what Professor Xavier was saying, and he probably knew that. He wasn't making any complaint. Yet.

She was remembering what Logan had said this morning when he noticed his towel slipping; "I'm gunna rip that RoXy-BiG-mOuTh to shreds for making that happen."

She smiled to herself, and noticed Bobby staring at her. She thought she'd wind him up, so doodled on her exercise book, drawing a heart with an arrow in it on the top corner, and putting, "Logan & Marie" in it. She saw him scowl and almost laughed. All thoughts of that were diminished when Professor Xavier pulled her out of her daze.

"Rogue really, you should listen more in lessons."

She blushed a deep crimson, before saying, "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again sir."

Xavier smiled, "Logan been teaching you more than combat?"

Rogue giggled but nodded all the same. He always told her exactly what to say to teachers if she got in trouble.

* * *

Logan pulled up outside the mansion. He'd been out for the day (on Scott's motorbike) and had a distinct feeling he was in for a surprise.

Yep, a surprise all right.

Xavier came out to meet him, "I'm sorry Logan. Something terrible has happened."

"What do you mean?" Logan was no physic, but he could still smell sadness on Xavier.

The professor sighed. "She's ran away."

"Rogue? Can't you find her? Why?"

"Logan, do you know how late it is?"

"Not really, no."

Xavier closed his eyes briefly. "It's past ten. Rogue thought you weren't coming back."

"Shit," he growled. Swinging his leg back over Scott's motorbike, Logan sped away into the darkness to find Rogue.

* * *

The girl coughed in the cold rain. Her clothes were sticking to her with the wet. Her shocking white bangs clung to her face, and she tripped over her feet.

She could hear someone calling her name, but she was too cold to look round. Once more the person called, but that was all she heard.

The girl fell, tripping over her feet, onto the pavement, and passed out.

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She wasn't in her room, she was in Logan's, and in his bed. She was wearing a nightgown, not her wet clothes she'd ran in. Rogue looked to the door and saw Logan leaning against it. He looked sad.

"What's up?" she asked him.

He sat on the bad next to her. "I'm sorry," he told her. "For everything. I should have told you I wouldn't be back 'til late. I've hurt you loads of times. I'm sorry,"

Rogue placed a hand under his chin, making him face her, "I'm sorry for running." She told him. "I love you."

"I love you too"  
She embraced her lovingly, feeling better after saying sorry for everything he'd done, Rogue also.


	4. Being Watched

**Author's Notes: **Next chapter! If you want to know what song's at the beginning of each chapter, just ask me in your review!

The quote near the end with the camcorder, is taken from my friend Isilthrar, I thank her for giving me the great idea, and not killing me. Even though after she reads this she might... (and the left claw bit) oh no...she's gunna murder me!

**Kattr2: **I totally agree with you! GEORGUS! I have some pictures of him you know…

Thanks!

**M.J.L.S: **That, I agree with also – Logan 4 Marie! What does your name stand for? Just curious…

Thanks!

**emma134: **I try my best to update ASAP.

Thanks!

* * *

**No one knows what it's like, **

**To be the bad man,**

**To be the sad man,**

**Behind blue eyes.

* * *

**

Logan stepped out of the shower and shook himself off. Rogue was stood in front of him, staring and smiling.

"It's very rude to stare!" said Logan playfully. "Especially when I've just got out of the shower and haven't had a chance to get a towel!" he groped for the nearest towel and Rogue laughed.

"It's only me!" she said between laughs, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips. Logan smiled and walked past her to get dressed.

Logan sat on the sofa, his right arm round Rogue, not really paying attention to what was on the television.

"X-Men, report to the jet, immediately," came Xavier's voice through the speaker.

All the X-Men suited up, and walked onto the jet.

They didn't have far to go, and in the centre of the city, there was a man. He was the cause of flaming buildings all around. He had a mask that was half black, half white, taking up his whole body. The top half of his 'costume' was half black half white, but opposite sides to his mask, the lower part of his suit the opposite of the upper.

"What do they call you, 'Inverse'?" Logan joked, lighting a cigar.

"Actually, yes," the villain answered. Logan practically choked.

Rogue appeared behind Logan, along with Ororo, Scott, and Bobby.

"You working for Magneto, tough guy?" asked Scott, hand ready at the side of his quartz visor.

"Inverse, works alone," Inverse told them. His voice was different to what they expected. It seemed to be quiet, and taunting, not loud, and frightening.

He conjured one black and one white beam in each hand, and shot them towards the X-Men. All dodged, except one. Rogue didn't move in time, and took the full blow of both.

"ROGUE!" Logan cried out, running to her side. He felt for a pulse, and breathed out. There was one. He stood up and extended his claws quickly. "Look black and white man, you can attack the city, but hurt my girl, and die."

Logan couldn't see Inverse's face, but it was obvious he was smiling.

"Come, come good Logan," he said. "You're no killer, are you?"

"I'm not the bad guy," Logan replied, retracting his claws. He picked up Rogue and walked onto the jet. "Come on, we're going!" he called back to the others.

Reluctant and confused, the X-Men boarded the ship after Logan.

"Logan," Ororo walked over to him. "I don't understand."

Logan smiled, "You wouldn't."

Ororo wanted to ask more, and push on the subject, but she knew better than to do so.

* * *

Logan stood behind Rogue and placed his body right against hers, showing her how she should stand to prepare for a fight. Ever since the battle with Inverse, Logan had been giving Rogue combat lessons. 

"That's it, just lift that arm a little, perfect Rogue," Logan said, smiling.

"Logan, it's only us two, why don't you call me Marie?"

"I could…"

"And you will," Rogue told him. Logan laughed; she could always boss him about. She was the only one, mind; everyone else was told where to stick it.

Logan moved in front of her, and readied himself for fight. "Now, I want you to charge at me, and kick me in the worse place possible."

"You mean…"

"Yes I mean there."

Marie closed her eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Do you want to be hurt in a fight again?"

"I wouldn't mind – seeing as you spent a good ten minutes kissing me after I woke up, I should just fake being out cold sometimes, then I get a long kiss after!"

Logan grunted. He walked back behind her, and placed himself in the same position as before, only kissing her neck this time.

"Logan," said Marie, placing one hand back on his cheek. "Is it natural for you to have your hand there?"

Logan removed his hand from her butt, and said, "Not really, but I'm sure you don't mind!"

Marie giggled, "You're right; I don't mind."

Logan kissed her more, and she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms round his neck, and kissed him on the lips.

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Logan, kissing her quickly before finishing his sentence, "how did you learn to dance like you did when we first started dating?"

Marie's face fell, "I used to do dance. Used to, and it's staying that way. I'm not going back," she walked away from him, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Marie…" Logan whispered, walking back over to her. "What's wrong?" he placed his hand on her arm.

"It's no big deal," she said, shrugging him off.

"I think it is," Logan said, turning her to face him. He left her for a second, to go to the CD player. He put in a slow song, and walked up to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand. As much as Marie wanted to, she couldn't resist.

He led her to the centre of the room, and put his hands on her waist. She put her arms round his neck. She hated remembering the times she used to dance, but once she was actually dancing, she was in heaven. Not needing to remember steps, she moved with the music, closely pulled against Logan.

Logan seemed to pull her closer than necessary, but Marie didn't resist. She moved her face closer to his, and kissed him gently on the lips. Logan deepened the kiss, and Marie complied.

Marie pulled back, "We're being watched."

"Beautiful, just beauty – no don't look at the camera!"

Logan looked towards the door and snarled, "Scott, if you don't turn that camcorder off this instant, then the students who are watching this are going to be seeing their lunch again, not to mention you being turned into a eunuch"

Scott quivered, and ran through the mansion. Throughout the mansion you could hear Scott screaming, and Logan saying, "Come on! I'll use my left claw!"


	5. Mono

**Author's Notes: **I've decided I don't like Inverse, so I'm changing him. He'll have a new costume and a new name. He's going to be called Mono, and you'll find out what his outfit is later on. Mono, was created, and belongs to, Corvus Corvidae.

Hmm…don't think I have anything to say, unless I love Chris counts…oh well…

On with the story!

* * *

**Close your eyes, Give me your hand, darling,**

**Do you hear my heart beating?**

**Do you understand?**

**Do you feel the same?**

**Or am I only dreaming?**

**Is this burning?**

**Eternal Flame….

* * *

**

"Logan, Scott is under the impression that you threatened to make him a Eunuch. Is this correct?"

"Well yeah, but -"

"Then I have nothing else to say to you, except leave Scott alone."

"He was filming me and Rogue and broadcasting it throughout the entire school!"

"If you were a real man, you would ignore it."

"If you were a real man, you'd wanna castrate him too!"

"Logan, Logan, Logan. I'm no real man, I'm a mutant!"

"In that case, I don't have to ignore it, because I'm a mutant. AHA!"

"I believe I said the wrong thing."

"I believe you said the right thing, Professor Xavier."

* * *

Rogue spun round the room alone, dancing old moves that just came into her head. She suddenly stopped when she noticed Logan leaning against the doorframe the way he does, staring at her.

"Logan! Erm…what you doing here?" she said, blushing as she did so.

"Well, I _am _meant to be teaching you combat, but I thought I'd take you out," he said to her.

"Really? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Rogue stepped off the train and took Logan's hand. She looked up to where they were standing opposite.

Chicago.

It all came back, the audition, the crash, the news, her body…

"I can't go in there," she said, her voice almost breaking.

"What do you mean you can't go in there? This is where I'm taking you, to see a dance show!"

"I -" Rogue tried, but Logan looked at her.

"Please? For me?" Rogue sighed and smiled.

"Race ya over there!"

* * *

The show had finished, and Rogue was struggling not to cry. Chicago had brought back so many unwanted memories.

Logan saw her sadness and asked her what was wrong. "It's just so many memories coming back…when my sister died."

"You loved it in there, I saw it, you need to dance again, you need it," Logan told her, taking her shoulders.

"No Logan, that's my _old _life. I'm part of the X-Men now…dancing's out of my life," she let tears stream down the side of her face slowly.

Logan wiped the tear away and spoke, "Your sister wanted you to be a dancer, and she still would…does."

Rogue looked up at him, and smiled through her tears. Logan smiled back at her.

"So," he said. "When are we going to practise your dancing again?"

* * *

Rogue danced the way she used to, her body just moving without any guidance. Since seeing the show, she'd been dancing a lot more. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Logan.

"Getting better kid," Logan said, walking up to her.

"One, I'm not a kid, two, I just needed to get into practise again," she told him.

Logan smiled, and took one of her hands, the other hand he placed on her waist. She did the same to him, and they went through their regular routine.

* * *

Logan walked up to Inverse and spoke to him, "New costume?" he asked.

"Yes. It is one of a kind."

Inverse, or Mono, as he will now be called, was wearing a white mask over his face that reminded you of Phantom of the Opera. He had no expression, and wore full black.

"I have only one colour. I am only one. You are also one. But in the end, only one can win. Only one can be left. And I intend to be that one."

"Okay…that freaked me out."

Mono dived forward and grabbed hold of Rogue off guard. She didn't have time to retaliate, as a sudden darkness fell over the landscape. When it finally cleared, Mono was gone, and Rogue with him.

To Be Continued…


	6. From His Point Of View

**Author's Notes: **Aww come on! No reviews! PLEASE review my story! PLEASE!

When this all of a sudden starts saying "I" and "Me" and "Myself" and stuff like that, it's told from Logan's POV.

I'm not putting a song at the top today, because there's a song used in this near the end, it just fitted so well!

* * *

Logan's claws shot out as he looked around frantically for the lost girl.

"Logan calm down, I'm sure she's fine," Storm tried to calm him down, but failed miserably.

"HE HAS ROGUE!" Logan screamed, running to nowhere in particular. Storm sighed, knowing that they would have no luck trying to find him.

* * *

Logan stormed through the town, scaring everyone he saw with his claws. He reached the pub he had first met Mono in. Yes, he knew him, and that was why he said to him, "I'm not the bad man."

They had been in a fight, when Mono had tried to take Logan to the bad side with him, and Logan had said, "I'm not the bad man."

They hadn't exactly been on speaking terms for a while…

He reached the barman and he said, "Is he here?"

"Out back," came the reply.

Logan walked out where the barman said, through a hidden door into a small room. Someone was camouflaged in the shadows. Logan could just make it out.

"Where is she?"

"The one I took? She is with one other, in one -"

"Say 'one' one more time and I will kill you, where is she?"

The man from the shadows stepped out, revealing himself as Mono, a manic smile on his face. He spoke slowly, "She's here in this room. With us."

"No jokes Mono, where is she?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

* * *

Rogue struggled in her binds as she saw a silhouette come towards her. If it was Mono, she didn't want to be where she was. He would torture her again. Only worse.

It wasn't Mono, it was Logan. Rogue would have jumped for joy, but she couldn't because of her binds. Logan soon had her free, and in his arms.

She held him tight, Jean's words, from a conversation prior to the fight with Mono, rang in her head, _"What would people say? He's an animal, he's older, you're only a kid really."_

"Logan, I need to talk to you…"

* * *

_**In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground  
Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
World feels like it's caved in - proper sorry frown  
Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must **_

**_  
I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet _**

(Talking to himself)

_**Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over  
**_

**_(Back to what he does)  
So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh  
'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please  
She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers  
_**

**_(Talking to himself)  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over _**

(Back to what he does)

_**And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word  
'Cause everythin's just gone  
I've got nothin'  
Absolutely nothin' **_

Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again  
I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town  
She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away

**_(Talking to himself)  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over  
_**

**_(Ah, you get it by now!)  
I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight  
But the more I pull on your hand and say  
The more you pull away _**

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now.


	7. ATTENTION PLEASE!

Just a little note from me saying…

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL NOT UPDATE!

There we go, I said it!


	8. Loving Again

**Author's Notes: **Pink Rules The Earth used to be my good friend…now she hates me! Aha!

Got you all there didn't I?

* * *

**Normal review replies:**

**GoldQuartz: **Thanks for the five stars! I think it's funny when they argue too – it always makes me laugh!

Thanks!

**Malachite: **Woah…okay woman no need to shout! A gold star? Wow…

Thanks!

**Isilthrar: **Really? No words to describe it? Wow…

Thanks!

* * *

**Pleading review replies:**

**gothfeary**: You actually thought I wuoldn't update? Of course I would! I just wanted more reviews! But seriously, if I don't get more reviews, I WON'T update! MWHAHAHAHA! (I've either gone totally insane or this is a really fun spinning chair!)

(The above also applies to jade598, and irisheyesrsmiling and anyone else who begged me to update)

* * *

Logan stood frozen to the spot, where Rogue had left him. She could get killed out there! What if Mono caught her?

Well, the answer to that was obvious. She'd be in deep shit.

Logan stood and held back tears. He wasn't needed here anymore. He couldn't possibly stay where Marie used to be. No, he'd go back to what he's good at.

Cage fighting.

* * *

"And the great Wolverine wins again!" cried the barman, serving Logan another free beer.

Logan downed it in one go, as the door opened and a woman with white hair entered.

"Logan! You have to come – we've found Rogue!"

Logan ignored her completely. The white haired woman tapped him until he turned round.

"Ororo!" he said, as if he hadn't seen her. "What you doing here?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm here. We found Rogue."

Logan stood and stared at her, "you found her? My Rogue? Where?"

"…" Ororo made no reply.

"Ororo…Storm…please…I have to know," Logan pleaded.

"W…With Magneto…"

"Magneto?"

"Nah I'm just kidding. She's in a hotel room somewhere in North Carolina -"

And he was off.

* * *

Rogue heard a fierce banging on her door, and opened it to see a panting Logan.

"Logan? What –"

Unfortunately, whatever Rogue was going to say was stopped as Logan's mouth covered hers.


End file.
